Susan Foreman - lista de apariciones
Esta es una lista de apariciones de "Susan Foreman". Televisión Doctor Who Temporada 1 (clásica) * An Unearthly Child * The Daleks * The Edge of Destruction * Marco Polo * The Keys of Marinus * The Aztecs * The Sensorites * The Reign of Terror Temporada 2 (clásica) * Planet of Giants * The Dalek Invasion of Earth Vigésimo aniversario * The Five Doctors Temporada 7 (moderna) * The Name of the Doctor Audio Audios de Doctor Who de Big Finish * An Earthly Child * The Light at the End The Early Adventures * Domain of the Voord The New Eighth Doctor Adventures * Relative Dimensions * Lucie Miller * To the Death The Companion Chronicles * Here There Be Monsters * The Transit of Venus * Quinnis * The Wanderer * The Flames of Cadiz * The Library of Alexandria * The Alchemists * The Beginning * The Sleeping Blood The Lost Stories * Farewell, Great Macedon * The Fragile Yellow Arc of Fragrance * The Masters of Luxor Destiny of the Doctor * Hunters of Earth Short Trips * Rise and Fall * Seven to One * A Star is Born Historias en prosa Novelas Novelizaciones de Target * Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks * Doctor Who and the Dalek Invasion of Earth * Doctor Who and the Keys of Marinus * Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child * The Five Doctors * The Aztecs * Marco Polo * The Sensorites * The Reign of Terror * The Edge of Destruction * Planet of Giants Virgin Missing Adventures * The Sorcerer's Apprentice Virgin New Adventures * Nightshade * Tragedy Day * All-Consuming Fire * Lungbarrow BBC Past Doctor Adventures * The Witch Hunters * City at World's End * The Time Travellers BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * Legacy of the Daleks BBC New Series Adventures * Shroud of Sorrow Novelas cortas de Doctor Who de Telos * Time and Relative * Frayed Puffin eshort * A Big Hand for the Doctor Short stories Radio Times * Birth of a Renegade Doctor Who Magazine * Who Discovered America? * Rennigan's Record Doctor Who Yearbook * Urrozdinee Short Trips * The Last Days (en Short Trips) * The Longest Story in the World (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * Nothing at the End of the Lane (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * The Exiles (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * Mire and Clay (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * Ash (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * The Thief of Sherwood (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * Bide-a-Wee (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * The Rag and Bone Man's Story (en Short Trips: Repercussions) * The Juror's Story (en Short Trips: Repercussions) * Categorical Imperative (en Short Trips: Monsters) * The Little Things (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * The Duke's Folly (en Short Trips: Seven Deadly Sins) * The Gift (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * The Mother Road (en Short Trips: Farewells) * Childhood Living (en Short Trips: The Centenarian) * The Ruins of Time (en Short Trips: Time Signature) * Life from Lifelessness (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * Indian Summer (en Short Trips: Snapshots) * Tell Me You Love Me (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * Losing the Audience (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * The Price of Conviction (en Short Trips: The Quality of Leadership) * The Reign Makers (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) The Scientific Secrets of Doctor Who * The Arboreals Cómics Anuarios Dalek * The Message of Mystery Doctor Who Magazine * Time & Time Again * Operation Proteus * Ground Zero * The Curious Tale of Spring-Heeled Jack IDW Publishing * The Forgotten * To Sleep, Perchance to Scream * Prisoners of Time Doctor Who Adventures * Time Trick Otros Guiones de episodios que no se produjeron * The Masters of Luxor * Farewell Great Macedon * The Fragile Yellow Arc of Fragrance Categoría:Listas de apariciones de acompañantes Categoría:Listas de apariciones de Señores del Tiempo en:Susan Foreman - list of appearances